warriors_fanfics_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
RarityKits Path/Le Cats
Note: This is typo-free. This is also filled with sues. Beware. GreenClan Leader: Starrystar Starrystar is a black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. She is sweet, and a natural leader, and cares deeply for her clan more than anything else. Despite her kind actions and her sweet voice, she is fierce and as protective as a mother in battle. Nothing can stand in her way of leadership, and she will die to save her clan. Deputy: Surfpelt Surfpelt is a white tom with green eyes. A rather ambitious yet a kind, brave tom, he isn't afraid to fight and he is filled with ego when it comes to praise. He barely made it to deputyship, though, as no cat wanted him to lead the clan in the future. Surfpelt is very calm and takes situations easily, no matter how horrible it is. Cats get jealous of him, because he is the love interest of Starrystar. Medicine Cat: Moonfang Moonfang is a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Moonfang is deeply caring and will break down whenever she fails to save a cat. She can be very protective of her clan and has the skills of a fierce warrior. She is strictly devoted to the warrior code, and always talks of "conversations with the dead", making the warriors believe that she is insane. Certain Warriors Pigfeather is a handsome black tom with amber eyes. He is the father of Whistletune's kits, Raritypaw, Kelppaw, and Fangpaw. An average warrior, he will die to save the clan and his kits. He loves to eat, and will rage when he can't eat. He is kind and caring, and has lots of leadership skills. Whistletune is a pretty white she-cat with brown and green eyes. She is the mother of Pigfeather's kits, Raritypaw, Kelppaw, and Fangpaw. She loves to hunt and fight, and can't stand a day without the wind rushing around her paws. She is very kind and caring, and will kill to save her clan. She believes that the warrior code is the answer to clan life, and will do anything to keep the belief. Certain Apprentices Wildpaw is a strikingly handsome, "heart-stopping", and amazing black and white tom with a perfect dark tabby tail and emerald green eyes. He is the love interest of many cats, along with Raritypaw. He is kind and caring, and is willing to save his clan in exchange for his life. He is fierce in battle and loving when he's not in battle, and he's an amazing hunter. He can chase away many enemies of the clan, making him a gifted cat. Raritypaw is a surprisingly beautiful, amazing, "heart-stopping", and "perfect" silver, golden, and bronze colored tabby she-cat with pale, platinum colored stripes, a plumy and soft-furred black tail, a snow white patch on her forehead, and large, rainbow colored eyes that look like a diamond blue when they catch the sunlight. She is extremely loyal and beautiful, hence the name "Rarity". She is kind and caring, and will die to protect her clan. She has a rather obvious crush on Wildpaw. Raritypaw is extremely dangerous in battle and fierce towards her opponents. She is a very nice hunter, too. Like her father, she has a knack of eating, but she always seem to stay skinny. Raritypaw tends to be the favorite of her litter, and gets the most attention out of her siblings. She is extremely popular and has very few enemies. Kelppaw is a pale green tom with dark green eyes. He gets extremely jealous easily, and he's very vengeful. He hates his sister for having all the attention he always wanted, and tends to bully her around by commenting about how much attention she gets compared to him and his brother, Fangpaw. Kelppaw is a very good hunter, but tops at fighting. He is one of the most powerful apprentices in the clan, right next to Wildpaw. Fangpaw is a light gray tom. Fangpaw is sweet and caring, but will do anything to keep his clan safe. He is a fierce fighter, but does better at hunting. He can be a little sad by how his parents never notices him, and tends to be the unfavorite of the litter. He, unlike his brother, is very optimistic about the way of life and has no intentions of revenge. He has a crush on his sister, Raritypaw, although he knows that she will think of him as a freak if he admits that he loved her out loud. Fangpaw is one of the best hunters in the clan, right next to Raritypaw.